One of the challenges in the current PC world is insuring that the right software drivers are present and installed in a system. In many situations, the drivers are not bundled with the operating system as it is installed. Drivers are typically shipped on a CDROM with the device. Upgrading drivers is typically a manual process.
In many cases, particularly in embedded computing applications, such as point-of-sale applications (POS), there is a continuous stream of new I/O products introduced. These products can use many different interfaces and connection schemes. A major challenge for users is to get the right drivers, at the right level, for the right operating system.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for automatically determining the I/O connection configuration of a personal computer to allow for the retrieval of the appropriate driver. The present invention addresses such a need.